Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 6.
Here is part six of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland. Cast *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice *Mama Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Alice's Sister *Hello Kitty as Dinah *Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) as The White Rabbit *Trusty (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Doorknob *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as The Dodo *Bill and Ben (from Thomas and Friends) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Robby (from Pingu) as The Walrus *Pingu (from Pingu) as The Carpenter *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Female Characters as The Flowers *Count Duckula as The Caterpillar *Squeeks the Catterpillar as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Bird in a tree *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as The Cheshire Cat *Berk (from The Trap Door) as The Mad Hatter *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as The March Hare *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Doormouse *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Card Painters *Madame Medusa as The Queen of Hearts *Mr. Snoops as The King of Hearts *The Clowns (from Dumbo) as The Card Soldiers Transcript *Tillie: Now I wonder who lives here… *Toothy: Mary Ann! Drat that girl. Where did she put ’em? Mary Ann! *Tillie: The rabbit! *Toothy: Mary Ann! No use, can’t wait, I’m awfully late, oh me oh my oh me oh my! *Tillie: Excuse me sir, but- but I’ve been trying to… *Toothy: Why, Mary Ann! What are you doing out here? *Tillie: Mary Ann? *Toothy: Don’t just do something stand there! Uh… no no! Go go! Go get my gloves! I’m late! *Tillie: But late for what? That’s just what I… *Toothy: My gloves! At once, do you hear! *Tillie: Goodness. I suppose I’ll be taking orders from Hello Kitty next. Hmmm, now let me see. If I were a rabbit, where would I keep my gloves? Oh! Thank you. Don’t mind if I do. Hmhm. Hmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm-oeh! Oh no no, not again! *Toothy: Oh! Mary Ann! Now you see here, Mary Ann… Help! No! No! Help! Monsters! Help, assistance! *Tillie: Hrmm… hrmm… hrmm… dear! *Toothy: A monster! A monster, Butch! In my house, Butch! *Tillie: Pink…? *Toothy: Oh might, poor little bitty house… *Butch: Uh, steady old champ. Can’t be as bad as all that you know. *Toothy: Oh my poor roof and rafters, all my walls and… there it is! *Butch: By Jove! Jolly well?? is! Isn’t it? *Toothy: Well, do something, Pink! *Butch: Yes, indeed! Extraordinary situation, but eh… *Toothy: But- but- but- but- but what? *Butch: But I have a very simple solution! *Tillie: Thank goodness! *Toothy: Wha- wha- what is it? *Tillie: Simply pull it out the chimney. *Toothy: Yes, go- go- go on, go on! Pull it out! *Butch: Who? Me? Don’t be ridiculous! What we need is eh… a lizard with a ladder! *Toothy: Hmm? Oh! Tigger! Tigger! Eh, we need a greenbottle with a ladder, yes of course! Hey, can you help us? *Tigger: At your service, governor! *Butch: Here, my lad??. Have you ever been down a chimney? *Tigger: Why governor, I’ve been down more chimneys… *Butch: Excellent, excellent. You just pop down the chimney, and haul that monster out of there. *Tigger: Righto, governor! Monster? Hoeaaaaah! No! No! …. *Butch: Steady now. That’s better! Tigger, lad, you’re passing up a golden opportunity! *Tigger: I am? *Butch: You can be famous! *Tigger: I can? *Butch: Of course! There’s a brave lad! In you go now. Nothing to it, old boy. Simply tie your tail around the monsters neck and drag it out! *Tigger: But- but- but governor! Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! *Butch: Good luck, Tigger! *Tillie: Ah- ah- ah- ah… choo! *Butch: Well, there goes Tigger... *Tillie: Poor Tigger… *Butch: Ehh, perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy. *Toothy: Yes, anything, anything. But hurry! *Butch: Now, I- I propose that we… uhh… *Toothy: Yes, come on, come on, yes, yes… *Butch: I propose that we… uhh… dow! By Jove! That’s it! We’ll burn the house down! *Toothy: Yes, hihi! Burn the house… what? *Tillie: Oh no! *Toothy: Hi ho! Oh, we’ll smoke the blighter out. He’ll put the beast to rout. Some kindling, a stick or two, all this bit of rubbish ought to do. *Toothy: Oh dear. *Butch: We’ll smoke the blighter out, we’ll smoke the monster out! *Toothy: No, no! Not my beautiful birdhouse! *Butch: Oh, we’ll roast the blighter’s toes, we’ll toast the bounder’s nose! Just fetch that gate, we’ll make it clear that monsters aren’t welcome here. *Toothy: Oh me, oh my… *Butch: A match! *Toothy: Match? *Butch: Thank you! We’ll blow the thing there out, we’ll smoke the monster out! *Toothy: We’ll smoke the monster out… noho! Noho, my poor house and furniture… *Tillie: Oh dear, this is serious! I simply must… oh! A garden! Perhaps if I eat something it will make me grow smaller… *Toothy: Ahhhh! Oh, let go! Help! *Tillie: I’m sorry, but I must eat something! *Toothy: Not me, you- you- you- you- you barbarian! Help! Monsters! Help! Ah! I’m late! Oh dear, I’m here, I should be there! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Butch: Ah, say, do you have a match? *Toothy: Must go. Goodbye. Hello. I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Tillie: Wait! Please wait! *Butch: Ah, young lady! Do you have a match? *Tillie: No, I- I’m sorry, but… mister Toothy! *Butch: No cooperation, no cooperation at all? We can’t have monsters about! Jolly will have to carry on alone! Pf, pf, pf, pf… *Tillie: Wait! Please! Just a minute! Oh, dear. I’ll never catch him while I’m this small. Why curious butterflies! *Rose: You mean bread-and-butterflies. *Tillie: Oh, yes, of course, I… hmm? Now who do you suppose… Ah, a horse fly! I mean, a- a rocking horse fly! *Rose: Naturally! *Tillie: I beg your pardon, but uhh… did you… oh, that’s nonsense. Flowers can’t talk. *Rose: But of course we can talk, my dear. *Iris: If there’s anyone worth talking to. *Daisy: Or about! Hahahaha! *Pansies: And we sing too! *Tillie: You do? *Tulips: Oh, yes. Would you like to hear ‘Tell it to the tulips’? *Larkspur??: No, let’s sing about us! *Violets: We know one about the shy little violets… *1st Lily: Oh, no, not that old thing! *2nd Lily: Let’s do ‘Lovely lily at the valley’! *Daisies: How about the daisies in the… *Lilac: Oh, she wouldn’t like that! *Rose: Girls, girls! We shall sing: ‘Golden afternoon’. That’s about all of us! Sound your A, Lily! *Lily: Laaaa… *Pansies: Mimimimi… *Daisy: Lalalala… *Iris: Hahahahahahaha… *Dandelions: Poem, poem poem, poem poem poem poem poem…. *All flowers: Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon. There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead… You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. … All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon… *Tillie: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all… *Flowers: …the golden afternoon! *Tillie: Oh, that was lovely. *Rose: Thank you, my dear. *Daisy: What kind of garden do you come from? *Tillie: Well I don’t come from any garden… *Daisy: Oh, do you suppose she’s a wild flower? *Tillie: Oh no, I’m not a wild flower… *Rose: Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear? *Tillie: Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh… Sailor Moon! *Daisy: Ever seen an Sailor Moon with a blossom like that? *Iris: Come to think of it, did you ever see an Sailor Moon? *Daisy: Yes, and did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color! *Iris: And no fragrance! *Daisy: Hahaha! Just look at those stems! *Iris: Rather scrawny, I’d say. *Rose bud: I think she’s pretty! *Rose: Quiet, bud! *Tillie: But I’m not a flower! *Iris: Aha! Just as I suspected! She’s nothing but a common mobile vulgaris! *Flowers: Oh no! *Sailor Moon: A common what? *Iris: To put it bluntly: a weed! *Tillie: I’m not a weed! *Tulip: Well, you wouldn’t expect her to admit it. *Lilac: Can you imagine?! *Daisy: Well, goodness! *Lily: Don’t let her stay here and go to seed! *Other flower??: Go on now! *Rose: Please, girls… *Pansies: We don’t want weeds in our bed! *Other flower: Move along, move along! *Tillie Oh, all right, if that’s the way you feel about it. If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! And I’d guess that’d teach you! Whooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! *Flowers: Hihihi! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof